How It All Started
by whatwasthatbob
Summary: And that's how it had started; how Blaine soon found that he hardly ever slept in his dorm room anymore, preferring to spend the night wrapped up in Sebastian and Hunters embrace. Hunter/Blaine/Sebastian


_Written for my friend Nikki on tumblr. This was originally only going to be a few hundred words and published in her ask, but these three kind of ran away from me and instead it turned into just over 3,000 words of smut, with some plot if you squint closely._

_Also, I only read through this quickly once, but I think I caught all the grammar mistakes. And this was my first time writing a threesome, so I hoped it came out well! _

_Warnings: Dom!Hunter, Dom!Sebastian, sub!blaine, mild slut-shaming (the good kind)_

* * *

Blaine doesn't remember all the sordid details of how it all officially started, but what he does know is that he wouldn't change anything for the world.

It began at Dalton, when he was wearing that _stupid _blazer and Sebastian was staring at him with that _stupid _look on his face and Hunter was using his _stupid _words and manipulation to get Blaine to come back. And it had worked. They'd cornered him later on, after the rest of the Warblers had filed out of the senior commons, and Blaine could never say no when it was the two of them looking at him like that. He still couldn't say no a year later.

Some people might tell him that it was the wrong choice - that he was running away to Dalton. And Blaine was running; he was running _home. _

And then he'd fallen back into the Warblers like he'd never left.

And then "it" happened. Hunter had been an asshole since their Sectionals win, drilling the Warblers and rehearsals were so tense. Even Sebastian was getting pissed off at what was happening, and that was saying something, because Sebastian ran the lacrosse team like a dictator.

So Blaine went to Hunter and Sebastian's room one night. Because _of course _they were roommates.

Blaine's not sure what he had expected to see when he pushed the door open, but it definitely hadn't been Sebastian under Hunter, both of their shirts off, locked in a heavy make out session. Hunter had told him he wasn't even remotely bi-curious, and apparently Blaine had misunderstood exactly what he meant by that.

Blaine stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open and dick rapidly hardening as he took in the sight. He'd always been attracted to Sebastian, always hushed the part of his brain that wondered what it would be like to be with him in _that way. _But he was single now, he could imagine all he wanted, and watching Sebastian and Hunter together made Blaine want everything.

He let out a soft moan, causing Hunter and Sebastian to look up in shock before they spotted Blaine. Sebastian smirked, sliding out from underneath Hunter and sauntering over to Blaine, a small smirk playing on his mouth.

"Like what you see, Killer?" he purred into Blaine's ear, slipping a hand over Blaine's shoulder to close the door before pushing Blaine up against it. Blaine heard the tell-tale sound of a lock clicking into place and he swallowed harshly.

"S-Sebastian…" Blaine breathed, overcome with the feeling of Sebastian's body against his own. Sebastian slipped a leg between Blaine's, chuckling when he felt Blaine's hard-on against his thigh.

He placed a light kiss against Blaine's neck before looking over his shoulder at Hunter, who was lying on the bed, eyes dark as he watched Sebastian and Blaine. "He's hard for us, Hunter. What do you think we should do with him?"

Blaine moaned at the words, knees feeling weak as his head dropped onto Sebastian's shoulder.

Hunter smirked, getting off the bed and walking over towards them. He stopped to the side of Sebastian, slipping a finger underneath Blaine's chin, forcing him to lift his head up until he was staring at Hunter. Blaine's eyes were wide, the hazel burning with want and desire, pleading with Sebastian and Hunter to just _take him._

Leaning forward, Hunter captured Blaine's lips in a fiery kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth and winning the short struggle for dominance. Blaine moaned into the kiss, letting Hunter take and relishing in the feel of Hunter's tongue massaging his own, hips jerking forward when Sebastian attached his mouth to his neck. Sebastian nipped at Blaine's pulse point, tongue darting out to soothe over it as he began to suck a deep bruise there.

Hunter stepped forward, mouth never leaving Blaine's, pushing Sebastian into Blaine and crowding him against the door. Blaine's head fell back, small shivers of pleasure pulsing through his veins when Hunter sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Sebastian continued to kiss down Blaine's neck, quickly removed Blaine's tie and unbuttoning his shirt when they got in the way. His hands trailed down Blaine's chest, fingers teasing around his nipples but never touching. Blaine arched into the touch, but Sebastian merely chuckled against his skin, licking up the beads of sweat that had started break out on Blaine's body.

Hunter pulled away, stepping back and tapping Sebastian on the shoulder, who also took a step back. Blaine leaned against the door, eyes closed as he tried to remember how to breathe. When he opened his eyes, he saw lust blown green and blue ones staring back at him.

Reaching out a hand, Hunter slowly pulled the loose tie from around Blaine's neck, letting it fall to the floor as he locked eyes with Blaine.

"What should we do with you, Blaine?" Hunter teased, twisting one of Blaine's loose curls around his finger. "I personally think you would look absolutely stunning with one cock in your ass and another in your mouth."

Blaine moaned at the words, cock hard and painful.

"Please…" Blaine breathed, glancing over to Sebastian, who was watching the scene in front of him intently, and then back to Hunter.

Hunter smirked, leaning forward until his lips brushed against Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered at the light contact, but otherwise remained still.

"Is that what you want Blaine? You want Sebastian and me to fuck you? To use your body however we want?"

Blaine's knees buckled and he would've slid to the floor if Sebastian hadn't stepped forward and curled an arm around his waist to keep him standing.

Sebastian leaned forward so he was whispering into Blaine's other ear, all the while letting his hands wander up and down Blaine's chest teasingly.

"You're dying for it, aren't you? Dying for someone to fill you up and just take you. Fuck you until you scream.'

"Please…" Blaine moaned again, each hand grasping at the belt loop of Sebastian and Hunter's pants, trying to pull them closer. "I'm yours. Please, fuck me. I n-need it, want it so bad…Sebastian, Hunter, please."

Hunter tsked at Blaine, pulling his head back slightly, Sebastian mirroring his movements.

"Why are you calling me Hunter, Blaine? I'm your Sir."

Blaine's eyes widened at the words, staring at Hunter before turning his head to look at Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian?" Blaine asked, voice timid.

Sebastian shook his head, eyes dancing with laughter as he watched the confusion on Blaine's face.

"If he's your Sir, then what am I, Blaine?" he teased, pinching one of Blaine's nipples and causing him to moan.

"M-master?" Blaine squeaked out as Sebastian took his nipple into his mouth. Sebastian smiled against Blaine's skin and nodded his head slightly. He straightened up, glancing over at Hunter who smirked at him, before looking back at Blaine.

"Good boy."

Blaine felt warmth rush through him at the words, and all the remaining tension he'd had in his body slipped away.

Hunter pulled Sebastian in for a kiss, tongues battling each other for dominance. Blaine whined at the sight, completely turned on and entranced by the men making out in front of him. His legs grew weak and he slipped down onto his knees, leaning forward to suck a bruise into Sebastian's hip bone.

Sebastian moaned into Hunter's mouth, pulling away to look down at Blaine, one hand slipping into his curls and tugging his head back. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and Hunter, hazel eyes wide and bright, burning with need. They could never say no to those eyes.

Hunter walked behind Blaine, hands resting on his shoulders before sliding the blazer and button shirt off together. He bent down, arms curling around Blaine's waist, hands teasing just above his pant line, but never slipping low enough. As Hunter attached his mouth to the birth mark on Blaine's back, Blaine leaned forward and mouth at Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moaned, hands pulling at Blaine's curls and holding him there.

"Such a little slut for it. Is that what you want? Hmm, want my cock in your mouth?"

"Yes…" Blaine moaned, hips thrusting forward as Hunter's hands teasing around the zipper of his pants, trying to find some of friction. "Please, Master. Let me suck your cock. I want it so bad, want to taste you…"

Sebastian chuckled; one finger trailing down Blaine's neck and making him shiver.

"What do you think, Hunter?" Sebastian asked, causing Hunter to pull away from the hickey he had been forming on Blaine's back. He stood up and walked behind Sebastian, smirked as he saw Blaine mouthing at his cock helplessly.

"I don't know that our boy deserves such a treat just yet…"

Blaine groaned, sitting back on his heels and staring up at Hunter.

"Stand up."

Blaine listened immediately, standing on shaky legs as Sebastian and Hunter watched his movements. Hunter pulled at Blaine's belt loops until Blaine was flush against his chest.

"Have you been a good boy?" Hunter whispered into Blaine's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking. Sebastian slipped behind Blaine, hands running down his shoulders as his hands reached around to undo Blaine's belt buckle.

Blaine nodded frantically against Hunter's neck, words coming out strained, "Yes, Sir. I've been good. Please, please, let me suck Master's cock."

Sebastian stepped forward until his chest was flush with Blaine's back. He dropped his head to place a kiss at where Blaine's neck and shoulder met before whispering into his ear, "Are you sure you've been good? You made us wait over a month for you."

"I'm sorry, Master," Blaine sobbed, body shaking with need, "I'll be good, please…let me suck you. I n-need it so b-bad."

Sebastian smirked against Blaine's neck before pushing forward and capturing Hunter's lips in a kiss over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine moaned at the sight, drinking in the way that Hunter and Sebastian fought for dominance throughout the kiss. His eyes slipped closed when he felt Sebastian tug at the top of his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Blaine sighed in relief.

Hunter slipped a hand around Blaine's cock, stroking it slowly. Blaine moaned, head falling back to rest on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian chuckled, pulling away from Hunter's mouth and pushing Blaine's pants and boxers down his legs.

"On the bed." Hunter whispered fiercely as he let go of Blaine's cock.

Blaine whined in protest, but followed the command anyway. He stepped out of the pants that had pooled at his feet, and walked over to where Sebastian and Hunter had pushed their beds together to make one large one. When he was kneeling on the bed, hands clenched into tight fists on his thighs, he looked up to see that Sebastian and Hunter had both taken off the rest of their clothes and were walking towards him, desire and lust burning in their eyes. Blaine whimpered at the sight, body trembling at the sight.

"Master, Sir…please…"

Sitting down against the headboard, Sebastian smirked at the strung out boy in front of him.

"Come here, Blaine."

Turning on the bed, Blaine crawled over to Sebastian, kneeling between his legs. Sebastian tugged at Blaine's arm until he was lying on top of him, quickly attaching his mouth to Blaine's.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, melting into Sebastian's body and relishing in the touch. Sebastian licked along his bottom lip and Blaine immediately let his mouth fall open and moaned at the feeling of Sebastian's tongue massaging his. He felt Hunter's hands trail up his back, nerves on fire with every touch.

Pulling away from Sebastian's mouth, Blaine's head was immediately turned until his lips met Hunter's. Hunter's kiss was more forceful than Sebastian's, not giving Blaine a chance to recover before Hunter was taking everything that Blaine had to give him.

Hunter pulled away, stroking the side of Blaine's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, causing Blaine to smile.

"I told you," Sebastian smirked at Hunter, running a hand down Blaine's back and causing Blaine to squeak when he squeezed his ass, "He's perfect."

Blaine flushed with the praise, burrowing his head into Sebastian's shoulder as the other two chuckled at his actions. The three of them laid there in silence for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of being together as Blaine's head resting on Sebastian's shoulder as Hunter laid to the side of them, one arm curled around Blaine's waist.

Sebastian shifted underneath Blaine, causing his thigh to rub against Blaine's hard cock. Blaine's hips bucked into the touch, and he lifted his head to stare at Sebastian.

"Please Master, let me taste you."

Hunter moaned at the words, hand tightening around Blaine's waste. Sebastian nodded and Blaine trailed down his body, placing kisses everywhere he could touch until he was laying in between Sebastian's thighs.

Wasting no time, Blaine's tongue darted out to lick at the pre-cum that had gathered at the head, moaning at finally getting the chance to taste Sebastian. Blaine took the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around it as he relished in the answering groans from Sebastian.

Blaine didn't realize Hunter had slipped down the bed so he was kneeling behind him until he felt hands on his thighs, forcing his legs apart. Blaine complied easily, letting his legs fall open and moaning around Sebastian's cock when Hunter teased a finger around his hole. He clenched around air, hips jerking backwards to try to get Hunter to push inside.

Sebastian's hands weaved into Blaine's hair, forcing him to take more of Seb's cock into his mouth. Blaine followed Sebastian's guidance, humming around the cock in his mouth as Sebastian thrust his hips.

Blaine moaned around Sebastian's cock, causing Sebastian to tighten his hands in Blaine's hair, as Hunter finally pushed a finger inside. Hunter prepped him slowly, teasing his fingers against Blaine's prostrate but never quite touching and Blaine needed more, he needed it harder. He pushed his hips back every time Hunter thrust his fingers in, but he kept him on the edge. Blaine tried to pull off of Sebastian's cock to beg Hunter for more, but the hands in his hair kept him where he was.

Hunter pushed a third finger in alongside the two he'd be using to slowly scissor Blaine open, causing Blaine to whimper at the slight burn it caused. It wasn't long before the burn edged into pleasure and Blaine was fucking back against the fingers in his ass, mouth still tight around Sebastian's cock.

At the feel of Sebastian's hands tightening in his hair and his hips thrusting repeatedly, Blaine relaxed his mouth completely until he was taking all of Sebastian. He hummed around him, tongue tracing the vein that ran underneath.

"Fuck, Blaine..." Sebastian groaned, hips stuttering as his orgasm overcame him. Blaine swallowed the come like he was a dying man desperate for a drink. When he pulled off, Sebastian immediately pulled him upwards, causing Hunters fingers to slip out. But Blaine didn't have time to whine at the less because Sebastian had pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Blaine whimpered as Sebastian's tasted himself on his tongue.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Sebastian asked against his lips.

"Yes..." Blaine breathed, hips jerking forward against Sebastian involuntarily at the words, "Please Master, Sir, I need it. I need to be fucked hard, please, please..."

Hunter chuckled behind him at the same time Sebastian smirked underneath him. "Such a greedy little whore. Can't wait to have a cock in your ass."

Blaine moaned, his nerves frayed with the desperate need to be filled.

Sebastian sat up against the headboard, pulled Blaine up until his was kneeling in-between his legs. Hunter kneeled behind Blaine, pushing Blaine's legs apart, one finger teasing around Blaine's hole. Blaine clenched around air, trying to get Hunter to slip inside.

"Do you want my cock in your ass, Blaine?"

"Yes..." Blaine's eyes fluttered closed, "Sir, please. Fuck me. I want it so bad."

"Such a desperate little slut," Hunter murmured into Blaine's ear.

Blaine's breath stuttered. "Only for you and Master, Sir. Only for you cock in my ass, filling me up and-"

Blaine was cut off by Hunter finally pushing inside. He fell forward, head falling onto Sebastian's chest. Sebastian carded his hands through Blaine's hair, lifting his head to pull him in for a kiss. Hunter didn't let Blaine have time to adjust before he was thrusting harshly into Blaine, immediately picking up an unrelenting pace.

The force of Hunter's thrusts pushed Blaine even further into Sebastian, causing him to wrap his arms around Blaine shoulders until they were chest to chest. Blaine felt as though his skin was on fire, all his nerves standing at attention as he was surrounded completely by Hunter and Sebastian. Blaine's cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum from Hunter hitting his prostrate on every thrust.

"You look so hot like this, Blaine. All strung out and moaning as you get fucked, you love this, don't you?" Sebastian breathed against his neck.

Blaine moaned, the heat beginning to coil in his stomach as he pushed backwards to meet Hunters thrusts.

"He asked you a question," hunter choked out through a loud groan, voice strained.

"Oh god," Blaine moaned as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke in times with Hunters thrust.

"You don't be to come until you answer the question."

Blaine whimpered, trying to hold back the building urge to come.

"I...ohhh...I love it, love Sir's cock in my ass."

Hunter's hips stuttered and he released inside of Blaine, biting at Blaine's shoulder blade as his orgasm rushed over him.

"Come, Blaine," Hunter managed to choke out as he came back down.

Blaine felt the hot coil in his stomach burst and he was releasing over Sebastian's hand, the force of it causing him to go limp in Sebastian's arms as he blacked out.

When he came to, Blaine's head was pillowed on Hunters chest and Sebastian was wrapped around him from behind.

"Welcome back, Killer," Sebastian mumbled, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

Blaine smiled, burrowing further into Hunters chest as two sets of arms tightened around him.

And that's how it had started; how Blaine soon found that he hardly ever slept in his dorm room anymore, preferring to spend the night wrapped up in Sebastian and Hunters embrace. How Blaine had spent the second semester worried about would happen once they all graduates, but now found himself in a shitty apartment in New York, each of them going to separate colleges but always coming home to each other at night.

It's how Blaine now found himself tied to the bed, eyes blindfolded, as he waited impatiently for Hunter and Sebastian - his Sir and Master - to fuck him.


End file.
